


Galactic and Cosmic

by PesterJester



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PesterJester/pseuds/PesterJester
Summary: Even Marx was curious about the former holder of the title 'strongest warrior in the galaxy' and decides to track down where he is held and free him, but for what reason?





	Galactic and Cosmic

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a currently on going roleplay!

Marx was naturally curious, just came with his mischievous personality. So when Marx had heard of a warrior who was once the strongest in the galaxy, he just had to meet them.  
  
He had to search for a while, a very long while in fact. But he found it, found them. He had spotted the pink glow from afar and as he got closer he could see the crystalline prison and the angelic knight suspended within  
  
he lands before it and stares at it before pulling back a wing and using his claws to slash and hack at the crystal until it simply shattered. The Knight inside fell to the ground before groaning and pushing himself up.  
  
Marx smiles and walks over to him, but stopped upon seeing the nasty glare he was being given. The purple jester coughed up a beach ball, which really got the Knight's attention and even more so when he hopped on top and began to bounce on it.  
  
"W...what in Nova's name-" the knight forced out a few words before going into a coughing fit. His voice sounded hoarse and hasn't been used in a while.  
  
"Hey hey hey! What's with the nasty glare, huh?" He said, giggling as he spoke. "I just broke you outta Crystal jail!! No strings attached, go crazy! Go wild! Absolutely nonsensical, pal!"  
  
The Knight just stared at him. What odd speech, as well as voice. He wasn't too sure just what this creature was or why it thought it was a good idea to free him. This has to be a trick, why would he just free a planet destroying warrior?  
  
"There has to be a catch, no one frees me for no reason." The Knight snarls at the jester.  
  
"Oh ho ho! You caught me! I freed you so you'd be my super cool and super strong friend!" He cackles madly after.  
  
The Knight just stared. Friend? Friend?! Is he mad? But if thats really why he was freed then it couldn't be that hard. Although what this jesting grape thought a friend was was currently unknown to him.  
  
"Friend? Like... just someone to 'hang out' with? Or something else?" The Knight asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yep! To hang out with! Ain't all that hard, it's just like what we're doing now!" He gives him a toothy grin.  
  
"Uh-huh, well, as long as I am free I suppose I could be your, er, friend." He said with great reluctance.  
  
"Uhihihi!! Great! My name is Marx! Mind telling me yours?"  
  
"Galacta Knight, but perhaps you could just call me Galacta."  
  
Marx hops around on his ball happily, giggling and laughing while Galacta sighs. Was this a mistake? Probably. Probably the worst mistake ever made.


End file.
